Fighter
by cecilia.clare
Summary: She had always been a fighter, but so had he. Now she got a second chance at walking. What had he done to deserve being crippled forever?


**So for this story, Blu and Davey are starting to figure out that they love each other in a different way than brother and sister. Don't know if your gonna get a story about that because it's hard to write. So yeah, also I saw the new teaser trailer for The Rise of Skywalker. I HEARD PALPATINE LAUGH AND I'M FREAKING OUT! I NEED HIM TO COME BACK!**

Both were broken, one more than the other. Both not able to move as well as the others. One had more hope to run and leap and dance, and be free again. The other didn't really know, she couldn't walk at all anymore. He could, but she couldn't anymore and that was really frustrating.

* * *

She woke up in the morning, laying in the hammock. Staring at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the panels as she listened to the stirring of the Newsies. Finally, she sat up and strategically rolled into her wheelchair before grabbing her vest and hat. She braided her hair and rolled out into the bustling lodging house, through the rows of boys to the quiet of the outdoors and rolled out the door into the street. She rolled to the square where no one was and it was quiet all around. She just sat there feeling the cool morning air on her face she heard some clomping and dragging on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Crutchie slowly but surely walking toward her. He sat down next to her chair and leaned his head against her armrest and sighed. She laughed,

"I think it's too early for you to be this worn out."

"Do ya think we can get them to make me a wheelchair too? Walking is hard."

"Did you have a long day yesterday?"

"Yeah, business was slow, so I had to walk a lot yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. Oh us and our crippled - ness, life is definitely harder for us. Glad to have somebody who finally gets it."

"Glad for that too. I'm happy that you were there to help me through when I got polio."

"No problem, I had people to help me. They weren't exactly in the same situation, but close enough." she laughed and looked down at Crutchie who had closed his eyes and was peacefully asleep. She smiled and looked at some newsies started to wander into the square. Soon the whole square was filled with noisy people and Crutchie was still sound asleep. She nudged him gently,

"Crutchie, you need to wake up. We got work to do." He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Geez, I must be more tired than I thought." he grinned before climbing to his feet,

"Alright, see ya after work." he walked off in the direction of Jack, she rolled away in the direction of Davey, who had come to visit before school,

"Hi,"

"Oh hey Blu."

"Ice cream was fun last night, thanks for taking me."

"Oh, yeah! I had a lot of fun." Davey was rubbing the back of his neck and his face was flushing bright red,

"Davey,"

"Yeah?"

"Your turning into a tomato."

"Oh, sorry."

"So I was thinking after work Jojo is doing another show. I thought maybe you would want to come to see it with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Davey, let's not make this weird ok? You know me and I know you."

"Ok. So tonight?"

"Tonight."

* * *

He woke up and rolled over groaning, as his leg screamed out in pain. He looked up to the sky to see the stars. He peeked his head through the window into the lodging house to look at the old faded clock. It was only 4:00 in the morning, he rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He finally sat up and looked out on the grimy city and listened to the sound of passing automobiles puttering along in the quiet city. He looked over at Jack who was still sleeping, he was tempted to wake Jack up but he never really got to sleep with all the newsies to take care of. Crutchie laid back down and just listened until he heard the stirring of some newsies inside the lodging house. Careful to not wake anybody he climbed down the ladder and walked towards the square. As he slowly hobbled down the street when he got to the square, he saw Blu sitting peacefully in her wheelchair eyes closed. He wanted to come into the square quietly to try and not disturb her, and he walked in she opened her eyes, and he sat down next to her wheelchair and rested his head on the armrest. I think it's too early for you to be this worn out."

"Do ya think we can get them to make me a wheelchair too? Walking is hard."

"Did you have a long day yesterday?"

"Yeah, business was slow, so I had to walk a lot yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. Oh us and our crippled - ness, life is definitely harder for us. Glad to have somebody who finally gets it."

"Glad for that too. I'm happy that you were there to help me through when I got polio."

"No problem, I had people to help me. They weren't exactly in the same situation, but close enough." she laughed, his eyes drooped heavily and soon he was fast asleep. He woke up to Blu nudging him,

"Crutchie, you need to wake up. We got work to do." He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Geez, I must be more tired than I thought." he grinned before climbing to his feet,

"Alright, see ya after work." he walked over towards Jack who was there waiting for him,

"Crutchie, where did ya go this morning? I was worried about you."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. So I came to the square early, and Blu was here so we talked."

"Well from what I saw, you were fast asleep buddy. I don't think much talking happened between you two."

"Hey! I'm tired from yesterday, I had to walk a lot extra."

"What did you talk about?"

"Our wonderful ability to not walk as well."

"Mmm."

"Yeah." Crutchie just kinda looked around, the noise all around him. He didn't know if this was selfish, but he was glad that Blu was by his side. That, someone, was there to walk, well in her case roll by his side through the difficulty.

* * *

"You better go, you have school."

"Bye."

"Bye, Davey." she watched as Davey left, still sad that she didn't get to see him everyday all day but something new was happening and she was excited about it. She rolled through the line for papers, and picked them up and went with Race and his friends to go sell. Soon the day was over and she made her way over to the tree, where she waited for Davey. Soon Davey was walking toward her and she rolled over to meet him. The two of them made their way to theater,

"So how was your day at school?"

"It was good, kids are still being difficult about me and Les coming here everyday."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok, I would rather be teased than not get to see you." Blu could feel her face flushing so she stared down at the ground.

"How was work?"

"Good, I'm kinda worried about Crutchie though. He just seems really tired all the time lately."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. If you want I could ask Jack about him."

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine." They finally made it to the theater and went inside to see the commotion of people talking before the show started. The lights went down and Ms. Medda came out onto the stage to announce Jojo and the show began. Blu didn't watch much of the show that night, she spent a lot of it watching Davey as he stared in awe at the stage as the various acts came and performed. Soon they were headed outside, Davey sat down next to her in the chilly evening air.

"That was incredible."

"Told you I would pick a good date."

"That was a date?" Blu got flustered feeling her face go hot.

"Only if you want it to be."

"I think I like that."

"Walk me back to the lodging house?"

"Absolutely." Davey walked next to her all the way back to the lodging house before he had to leave.

"Bye Davey!"

"Bye Blu!" She rolled her way into the lodging house. She heard something or someone.

* * *

Crutchie peeked his head around the corner to see Blu and Davey. Blu was about to head inside until he yelled,

"Oooooo!" She whipped around in surprise,

"Crutchie!" He laughed and hobbled over beside her, he sat down.

"What was Davey doing here so late?"

"Oh, we just went to see Jojo and he wanted to make sure I got back safe just with my wheelchair and…"

"Sure, sure."

"Fine. We went on a date."

"Ooooo!"

"You are such a three year old."

"Glad it's not a two-year-old." Blu couldn't hold back a smile.

"Well, I gotta get to bed."

"Need anything?"

"No, but thanks. I'll see you in the morning." He watched as she rolled into the lodging house. He walked around to the penthouse and climbed up the ladder, to find Jack still drawing more furiously than ever. Crutchie walked over and carefully pried the pencil out of his hand."Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do this Jack. Just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." He laid down knowing it ticked Jack off when he stopped trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Katherine is upset and I don't know how to fix it. And I need to fix it, because… I just have to."

"Well, maybe this isn't something you can't fix. Maybe this is one of those things that you can't fix. You just have to be there."

"I guess you might be right."

"I suggest you go see her in the morning."

"Goodnight Crutchie."

"Goodnight Jack." He laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Blu made her way to her room where she got ready for bed. As she was about to get into her hammock she scooted herself towards the edge of the wheelchair, enough to have her feet touching the ground. She tried to jump into the hammock but instead, she wobbled and fell onto the ground. She almost panicked, wait. Did I just stand for a few seconds? Like actually stand, on my feet? Should I tell someone? She decided to wait, now she needed to figure out a way to get into her hammock. After a few failed attempts to get into it herself, she had aching arms from falling. She dragged herself over to her door and opened it. She pulled herself along the floor over to Mute's room. She knocked on the door,

"Mute, I need help." The door cracked open to a sleepy minded Mute who looked down at her in surprise. Blu stared at the ground embarrassedly, she didn't like asking for help, but she didn't really have a choice.

"Yeah, so I fell out of my wheelchair. Can I have some help to get into my hammock? He nodded and picked her up and carried her back to her room, he gently laid her down in her hammock.

"Thanks, Mute." He nodded before walking out the door. She couldn't sleep much that night, did she actually stand up. She wasn't really sure whether she had stood on her own two feet, it had happened. She would try again tomorrow, maybe Davey could help her. She really wanted to know for sure, whether she had stood up on her own. She woke up in the morning, extra tired and rolled into her wheelchair. She made her way to the square and did her usual ritual of just sitting with her eyes closed listening to the passing noises.

* * *

Crutchie made his way to the square to find Blu in her usual spot with her eyes closed. As he made his way closer he saw she wasn't opening them, she was fast asleep. He sat down next to her and just listened to her quiet snoring. He watched as newsies trickled into the square until he heard the bell ring. He nudged her,

"Blu, you need to wake up. We have work to do." She opened her eyes,

"Shhh, the cripple is resting."

"Why are you so tired?"

"Not tired, sore. I sleep a lot when I'm sore."

"Why exactly are you sore?"

"I fell out of my wheelchair trying to get into my hammock."

"I asked if you needed help?"

"I didn't know I was going to fall out. Thankfully Mute helped me to bed."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You should really Davey about this."

"I know, I will later." He watched as she rolled over to her place in line. Crutchie took his place, and bought his papers and headed out of the square. His legs yelled in protest as he walked down the street, he was thinking a lot about Blu. She really needed to be more careful, she fell a lot because she refused help from others. He had to think of a way to keep Blu from doing such risky things. While he was deep in thought he stumbled over his own two feet which sent him hurtling towards the ground. He grumbled as pushed himself to his feet, as hard as it was for him to walk he couldn't imagine what it was like for Blu to not be able to walk at all.

* * *

Blu hurried back to the lodging house, after telling Race to tell Davey she was there if he came looking for her. She rolled over to the room, she pushed opened the door to see Mute quickly shoving papers into a box and shoving under his hammock.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Mute signed something then rolled his eyes, forgetting she couldn't understand what he was saying. He nodded his head,

"I need you to help me stand up." Blu rolled into the room and closed the door. Mute gave her a confused look,

"You know how I dragged myself over here last night." he nodded,

"I think I stood up for a few seconds before I fell and I need to know for sure, so can you help me?" he nodded and walked over to her wheelchair, she put her arm around him and she helped her to her feet.

"Ok, on the count of three let go. One, two, three." Mute let go of her and she stood there for a second before falling to the ground. Mute quickly ran over to her, she sat up wincing rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's try again." He helped back to her feet and she counted to three, he would let go. She would stand for a few seconds and then fall to the ground. They kept trying and trying,

"BLU!" she whipped her head around to see Crutchie standing in the doorway."

* * *

Crutchie was sitting in the penthouse thinking when he heard a loud thump. He ignored it, but when he heard it again he looked around. He heard it again, and again. It was coming from inside he quickly through the window, he searched the lodging house. This time he heard it again except it was coming down the hall where only Flora, Blu and Mute stayed. The thought of Blu raced through his head, he raced down the hall and then stood in front of Mute's door now the thumping was louder than ever. He opened the door to see Mute helping Blu to her feet.

"BLU!" she whipped her head around to see him in the door,

"What are you doing?!" she looked at Mute for help, but he shook his head and motioned for her to tell him. She sighed and Mute helped her back into the wheelchair. She went over to Crutchie and grabbed his hand pulling him inside the room, then she closed the door.

"Ok, I may be able to stand again for a few seconds on my own. I was trying to stand for more time. Wasn't I standing Mute?" he quickly nodded his head."

"Blu can we go somewhere to talk, alone." she nodded and followed Crutchie out of Mute's room and onto the street. He turned to face her,

"What were you thinking?! Right, I shouldn't ask that question because you probably weren't thinking."

"That's not fair Crutchie. I actually spent a lot of time thinking about this.

"It was never a good idea! You think you are able to stand well whoopee, you could hurt yourself even more. Roll up your sleeve."

"Why?"

"Roll up your sleeve." she rolled her eyes and tugged at the sleeve of her shirt revealing a huge bruise on her arm.

"This is what I'm talking about." she hurriedly rolled her sleeve back down.

"So what, I've had worse."

"Davey wouldn't like this."

"Don't bring Davey into this. This is between me and you."

"Well Mute knows too."

"Fine! You, me, and Mute!" she screamed,

"Blu, I'm trying to look out for you!"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself, thank you very much."

"I don't think so, I think I need to tell someone."

"I don't think you do."

"If you don't stop, I will be forced to tell someone."

"I'm not stopping because last time I checked, you guys were my brothers not my fathers. You can tell as many people as you want, but I'm not stopping. This could be the chance for me to walk again, so I will do as I please!" She turned and stormed off, Crutchie didn't even know what to do now.

* * *

She turned and stormed off, _who does he think he is, I can do whatever I want. Last time I checked he was not my father, I need to get to Brooklyn to Spot. He'll help me. _She rolled into the square,

"Racetrack Higgins!" she saw his head pop out above the crowd,

"Get over here!" he came over to her,

"What do you want?"

"We are going to Brooklyn." she rolled in the direction of the bridge.

"Hang on, why are we going to Brooklyn."

"Because I need Spot's help,"

"Shouldn't you tell anyone we're leaving."

"No one to tell."

"Davey? You have no idea what he was like when you got taken, he wouldn't move, eat, or sleep. He wouldn't do anything."

"He'll be fine." he grabbed the handles of her wheelchair,

"Come on, he's right back at the square. We need to go tell him."

"Fine." she rolled off in the direction of the square, and Race had to run to keep up with her. She pushed her way through the crowd to where Davey and Les were standing,

"Going to Brooklyn, see you tomorrow." she turned and started heading out of the square.

"Wait a second." he ran after her,

"Come on Race, it's a long walk to Brooklyn."

"Blu! Blu! Wait up!" she tried to speed up, but she couldn't go any faster because of her sore arms. He got in front of her wheelchair and crouched down in front of it. He put his hands on top of the armrests,

"Why are you going to Brooklyn?"

"To go see my brother."

"I can tell your lying."

"Only partly."

"Truth, now."

"No." Davey looked at Race,

"Can I take her somewhere for a minute?"

"Yes, I'm as curious as you are about what's going on." Davey stood up and pushed Blu into an alleyway.

"Alright spill."

"What, what do you want."

"I thought we agreed we would be truthful with each other."

"Well, I don't want to be right now." Davey gave her a stern look, he put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to yelp.

"Wait, what hurts?"

"Fine," she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the unsightly bruise.

"How did you get that?"

"I fell, a lot of times."

"Trying to do what?"

"Stand."

"But you can't stand, unless…" she looked at him and nodded her head,

"Wait, really?" she nodded again, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Actually?"

"Yes Davey!" she pulled him in for a hug,

"That's, that's… I don't know what to say."

"I know, I know. Now can I go to Brooklyn, I'll come back when I can walk. Spot will know how to help."

"Shouldn't we tell Jack too?"

"Crutchie is being overprotective of me and says it's too dangerous for me to keep trying to stand. If we tell Jack, he'll tell Crutchie and then Crutchie will tell Jack what I've been doing, and Jack will march his overprotective big brother butt all the way to Brooklyn to shut down my little operation."

"So how do we let Jack know you're gone, without him telling Crutchie?"

"You have to wait a few hours for me to get to Brooklyn, that'll give Spot some time to figure out a way to keep Jack occupied. So tell him a few hours after I leave."

"I'm gonna miss you, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't really know, but as soon as I can walk I'll come running back, ok?"

"Ok." she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight,

"I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." Davey pushed her back out too Race,

"Alright, follow the plan." he nodded and watched them roll and run towards Brooklyn. He wandered into the square and did as Blu instructed, he avoided Jack and Crutchie for the time being until a few hours had passed. He then went and found Jack,

"Hey Jack, I just wanted to let you know that Race and Blu went to Brooklyn to visit Spot."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"They were in a big rush, so they just asked me to tell you."

"Ok." Davey hurriedly walked away, he knew that Jack knew he was lying. He mumbled a prayer that Spot would figure something out and Blu would be back on her feet soon.

* * *

Crutchie tried to slow his breathing, Blu was going to do something drastic he just knew it. He had to find Jack, he ran as fast as he could back to the square. He searched around for Jack but he was nowhere to be found, instead, he found Flora and Mute. He dragged them both out of the square,

"Mute, you were helping Blu today with trying to stand did she say anything else?" he signed and Flora translated,

"No, she didn't say anything else. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he couldn't for obvious reasons."

"Ok, thanks. Tell me if you guys see Jack." they both nodded and Crutchie wandered back into the square, he just sat and thought. After a few hours, he spotted Jack, and Davey was talking to him. He hurried over to Jack, as Davey was walking away.

"Have you seen Blu?"

"She and Race just left for Brooklyn."

"We have to go get her!"

"Why, she's just going to see her brother. She should get the opportunity to do that."

"No, it's not like that. I think she is in danger." Jack gave him a stern look and then pushed his way through the crowd of newsies, and ran out of the square. Just like that Jack was gone.

* * *

After two hours Blu and Race had crossed the bridge into Brooklyn, and they were on their way to the Brooklyn lodging house. They wandered into the mostly empty building,

"Spot? It's me Blu!" he jumped down from the rafters,

"Hi, it's good to see you."

"You too, but I need some help."

"What's up?" Blu looked over to Race,

"Help me get on my feet." he nodded and she gripped his shoulder tightly he placed her on her feet and she counted to three and he let go. She stood for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground, thankfully Race was quick enough to catch her and set her safely back into her wheelchair.

"Did you just stand?" she nodded her head,

"So how do you need my help?"

"Well one your my big brother, and two no one in Manhattan was able to help. Besides Crutchie probably would have convinced them otherwise. Also, Jack is probably coming to stop me, so…"

"We need to keep him out of here until you can walk?"

"Yup."

"I have an idea, follow me." they walked over to an old bookcase.

"So we're gonna read our way out of this?" he rolled his eyes and pushed the bookcase to the side to reveal a secret room.

"Wow!"

"We can practice in here, I'll leave Freckles in charge. If Kelly show's up she'll say that I went to the Bronx on an errand and that'll buy us some time." the three of them walked into the room, it was lit with candles and had an old rickety bed, Race sat down on the bed.

"Ok, now try to stand up on your own." Spot knelt down a few inches away from her wheelchair, she scooted to the front of her wheelchair until her feet were touching the ground. She pushed herself up, where she stood for almost thirty seconds until she fell into Spot's arms. He set her back on her feet until she got better and better at standing on her own. Eventually, Spot set her back into her wheelchair,

"I'll be right back." he pushed the bookcase aside and left the room, soon he came back with Blu's old crutch.

"Now we're gonna try with a crutch." she nodded and stood up, she tucked the crutch under her arm, Spot walked a few feet away from her and opened his arms,

"Alright now walk to me." she took wobbly steps forward like a newborn pony until her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She rolled over wincing, Spot rushed over to her,

"Are you ok?" she sat up,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore." Spot looked over at Race and motioned for him to get off the bed. Spot helped Blu onto the bed,

"You stay here and rest, Race and I are going to fix something and we'll be back in a little bit." she nodded her head as she watched them leave the room.

* * *

Jack jumped off the trolley, onto the ground where he took off running towards the Brooklyn lodging house. He finally made it to the lodging house and pulled open the door. He saw Spot and Race talking in a corner,

"Where's Blu?"

"She's resting."

"Where."

"She's sleeping so let's leave her alone."

"Crutchie told me she might be in danger."

"She's perfectly safe."

"Where is she," he growled at Spot,

"Last time I checked this is my turf, Kelly."

"Last time I checked she was a Manhattan newsie, not a Brooklyn newsie."

"Also, just to remind you she's my sister."

"Why did she come here?"

"She's trying to learn how to walk again."

"That's what Crutchie meant by she's in danger, she's in danger of herself. She is gonna get hurt trying to walk again." he muttered.

"She needs to not do that, it's not safe!"

"I know what is safe for her!"

"No, you don't!"

"She's my sister!"

"She's mine too!"

"She's not safe!"

"Yes, she is!"

"Is this really what's best for her?"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not! She could hurt herself even more by doing this! You have to stop her now!"

"I can handle this Kelly, so leave now before you get a soakin'."

* * *

As Blu laid in the room she could hear the muffled voices of Race and Spot, then she heard a loud bang. Then she heard yelling, lots of yelling. She curled up in a ball, and could feel the tears trickling down her face, she didn't understand why people didn't want her walking anymore. Why didn't they want her to be able to walk again? She was already doing better, she was just tired so tired. Now she was crying so hard her body was shaking, she heard doors slam and more yelling, and stomping. The bookcase slowly opened and she threw a blanket on top of herself. She felt the bed sink down as someone sat on the bed next to her.

"Blu, are you ok?" she shook her head breathing heavily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she sat up to see Race, he smiled and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder,

"Why doesn't anyone want me to walk?"

"I want you to walk."

"Everyone thinks it's too dangerous. I don't really understand why."

"I dunno, looking out for you."

"Everyone keeps getting mad over this, first Crutchie, then Jack. I just don't understand."

"Is that why you were crying."

"Sorta, I'm just really tired."

"I think you need to get some sleep." she nodded before laying back down, Race tucked the blanket around her and rubbed her shoulder before leaving the room. Blu laid there thinking, maybe Race was right and she just needed to rest.

* * *

Jack stormed out the door, he needed to protect Blu somehow. He just wasn't sure yet. He heard a loud scraping from inside, he peeked his head through the door and saw a bookcase being slid back over an opening. That had to be where they were keeping Blu. He had to talk to her and convince her she needed to stop this madness. He waited for a while before he went back inside, and pushed the bookcase aside. He saw Blu inside peacefully asleep, her face wet with tears. Jack pushed the bookcase back in place and sat down against the wall just listening to Blu's quiet breathing. After a few hours Blu's eyes started to open, she screamed.

"Blu! Blu! It's just me Jack." he could hear feet pounding outside,

"Get under the bed." he nodded and slid under the bed, the bookcase slid open and he could see Spot and Race's feet from under the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Do you want us to stay?"

"No." she answered a little too quickly, making Jack cringe

"No, I think that I better get back to sleep."

"Ok." he heard the bookcase sliding twice and waited,

"You can come out now." Jack clawed his way out from underneath the bed.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Crutchie told me you were in danger." she rolled her eyes,

"Of course he did."

"I figured out what you were in danger from."

"Don't Jack, don't give me some long speech about how this is dangerous for me to do and I'm perfect just the way you are and you don't need to walk to be incredible. Whatever you say, I'm going to keep trying to walk."

"I know. I was gonna give you a long speech, but I guess it's no good now. Guess I'll go, come back when you're on your own two feet." she smiled and nodded, Jack, pulled her in for a hug.

"Stay safe," he whispered in her ear,

"I promise." Jack left and headed back to Manhattan.

* * *

Blu laid down and went back to sleep for a while. The next day they kept practicing walking. Blu was gone in Brooklyn for a few months until one day she headed back to Manhattan. When she got back to Manhattan she rolled up to the tree where she and Davey had first met. She sat there and waited, soon she saw Davey walking toward her. He looked at her than to her wheelchair and crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sorry you didn't learn how to walk again."

"I know." Davey wrapped her in a hug,

"Davey, can you back up for a second?" he let go and stood back a few feet. Blu planted her feet on the ground and stood up. She walked over to Davey and wrapped him in a hug.

"What… I thought…."

"Got ya!"

"Never do that again." he breathed, Davey picked her up and spun her in a circle and then almost crushed her smothering her in a hug. Blu peeked her head out, to see Crutchie staring at them before running away.

"Hey, I'll be right back. We can go to Jacobi's and get some ice cream when I get back." she squeezed his hand before following after Crutchie.

* * *

Crutchie saw Blu in her wheelchair, then she stood up and he watched as Davey gave her a hug. The only person who had ever gotten what he was going through was gone. He saw Blu seeing him so he walked away, Crutchie walked to Central Park and could hear Blu trailing him. He sat down on a bench and Blu sat down next to him,

"Why did you run away?"

"No reason."

"Crutchie."

"I was upset."

"About what?"

"You being able to walk again."

"Why?"

"Because no one gets me anymore."

"Is that why you didn't want me to walk?"

"A little bit."

"That's really selfish."

"If you were me you would have done the same thing!"

"I guess you might be right."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled,

"Me too." Blu put her arm around Crutchie, she could now walk again. Although Crutchie didn't have anyone who was going through the same thing he was, Blu would still understand better than anyone.


End file.
